The term heat stabilization involves a number of general processes such as sterilization, pasteurization, cooling, etc.
The heat stabilization thought at first hand in the present context comprises known concepts for refining and improving the efficiency of general processes.
In a stabilization process there may for instance be included a method for fast pre-heating to a temperature distribution in the product suited for microwave treatment. A two-step process comprising contact by a hot medium directly followed by a short contact with a cooler medium may precede or start the microwave treatment.
It is also possible to adjust the temperature profile in advance such that the microwave treatment gives a uniform temperature profile within the product.
A further possibility is to carry out the microwave treatment in water or other liquid and control the water temperature such that the surface temperature increase is suppressed.
Heat stabilization according to the present definition involves a qualified process technology and it is of importance that the physical conditions for the stabilization/process are the correct ones.